Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with aspirin.
One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 8,586,073, issued to Drapeau, et al., entitled “Methods and formulations for administration of resolvin anti-inflammatory compounds”. These inventors are said to teach resolvins and their use as anti-inflammatory compounds. The resolvins can be administered in a variety of forms, including drug depots comprising polymers or lipids. The pharmaceutical formulations with resolvins are said to be used to treat a variety of conditions including acute pain and chronic pain.
Another such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,840, issued to Serhan, et al., entitled “Methods for identification and uses of anti-inflammatory receptors for eicosapentaenoic acid analogs”. These inventors are said to teach methods for the identification and uses of receptors that interact with anti-inflammatory compounds derived from eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA). The receptors are of the G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR) family, and are said to be useful for screening candidate substances for anti-inflammatory activity, especially substances that are analogs of EPA. Such analogs are termed “resolvins”; and are typically di- and tri-hydroxy EPA analogs.